Eyes on Fire
by Majors Darlin
Summary: Mitchie and her cousin Taylor go to Camp Rock after an eventful, happy, and sad year at home. This is Mitchie's second year and Taylor's first year there.
1. Chapter 1

**Mitchie POV**

I was going back to Camp Rock this year. I was so excited to see all my friends. I was even more excited to see Shane. We hadn't seen each other in about six weeks but we had talked on the phone almost every night. It was great because the day before school started he asked me to be his girlfriend he asked me to be his girlfriend, but one thing happened that was good and bad was my aunt and uncle died and my cousin Heather was going to live with us. I was seventeen and she was now fifteen. She was coming with me and mom to Camp Rock this year. But then the accident happened. My mom and dad took us out one night to celebrate Taylor's birthday. We were driving back home when it happened. Some drunk driver swerved into our lane and hit us head-on. My dad died before the ambulance got there and my mom was struggling to stay alive. While we were waiting on the ambulance, some guys came up to us and started beating us and raping us. I called Shane while we were in the ambulances. "Shane, we were in an accident. Dad died. Mom is barely hanging on. Taylor is banged up pretty badly. I'm not sure how I am. It hurts so badly. They won't tell me anything yet. They're gonna tell me after they run some tests." I was barely able to talk.

"Mitchie, where are you?"

"We're in Charlotte. I'm having them take us to Mercy hospital. Can you meet us there?"

"Yeah I'm on my way. I'm gonna call Uncle Brown. He's in Charlotte right now and he'll be able to get there before I can."

"Ok. Where are you guys anyway?"

"We're going through Raleigh right now. We'll be in Charlotte in about three hours. Mitchie, I love you."

"I love you too Shane. I'll see you when you get here."

**Shane POV**

"Hey Uncle Brown. Can you do me a favor? Mitchie's family was in an accident and there in Charlotte right now. They're heading to Mercy hospital. Can you meet them there? We're in Raleigh right now and we won't be able to get there for another two and a half hours."

"Sure. Are they ok?"

"Mitchie and Taylor are banged up pretty badly. I don't know about the baby. Mr. Torres is dead and Connie is barely hanging on."

"Ok. I'm on my way."

**Mitchie POV**

We were at the hospital. The doctors were about to take me back to take some of my blood when Brown came running in.

"Mitchie are you ok?"

"Mom is on life support. They're waiting on my consent to take her off life support. I'm waiting until Shane gets here. They're about to take some blood. Can you stay with Taylor?"

"I'll be with her waiting for you to get back and Shane to get here."

"Mom's in the same room as Taylor. It's room 302."

"Ok."

They take me back and draw blood. They take some blood and use a rape kit thing to take some more tests and tell me that I can go back to Taylor's room while they run the tests. While we're waiting Shane, Nate, and Jason come in. "Shane I'm so scared. Do the rest of you mind going outside for a few minutes?" They leave the room. "Shane while we were waiting on the ambulance these guys came up to us and…raped us. What if I lost the baby?" When Shane came up during my Spring Break, he told me he loved me.

"Everything is going to be ok. I'm not letting you out of my sight unless there are at least two other people we trust with you. I love you and this baby so much and you two are too important to me for me to lose now."

"I love you, Shane."

_Flashback_

_Everyone was out of the house for the day. "Mitchie I love you."_

"_Shane I love you too." We started kissing and I unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled my shirt over my head. I unbuckled his pants and he slid them all the way off and then took my pants off. We were in our underwear. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He kissed me all over. We took off each other's underwear. He slid into me. When we finally came, we came together._

_Four weeks later I was throwing up and hadn't started my period. Taylor and I went to the drugstore to get a pregnancy test. We got home and I took it. It came back positive. That night when I talked to him and told him, he asked me if I wanted him to come home. I told him no. We could wait a few weeks and we'd see each other at camp. He told me that if I wanted him to come home to just call and tell him, and he would be here as soon as possible._

_End flashback_

The doctors came in and said they had the results. The babies are fine, but they said I should schedule a C-section, because it would safer for me and the babies. I schedule the C-section for December 23rd because that's the due date the doctor gave me when I got my blood work done the day after I found out. They release Taylor and me two days later. The six of us go ahead and go to Camp Rock a few days early. I talk to Brown and Shane about what could happen. Brown says he would like to adopt us so that we won't end up separated. After all the documents are signed it's the day before camp starts.

A/N: I'm gonna end the first chapter there because I want to get this posted today and if I continue, this chapter is gonna end up being more than twenty pages.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I didn't put a disclaimer in last chapter. The disclaimer in this chapter is for the entire story, because I don't want to write it for every chapter because I tend to forget until it's already posted. This is gonna be another really short chapter because I want to get it posted as soon as possible

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own the characters or anything else from Camp Rock. I own the characters Leigh-Ann, Taylor, Jess, Ashley, Anthony, Masen, and Rae. These characters are based on people in my life. I also own the plot.

**Mitchie POV**

I wake up the next morning in my bed with Shane holding me. I lay there staring at him for a minute before I wake him up with a kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I definitely enjoy waking up to you kissing me every morning."

"We have been doing that every morning we've been here this past week, haven't we?"

"Yes although most mornings it's me that's waking you up. How long have you been awake?"

"I woke up a few minutes ago."

"Mmm. How about we get dressed and get some breakfast and set up for our classes?"

"That sounds good. I don't want to get up yet but we probably should."

Shane goes back to his cabin and I start getting ready once I'm ready I wake up the others. I go out to the porch and wait for Shane. He comes up about a minute after I sit down.

"Ready for breakfast and our first class?"

"Yes. I'm excited and really nervous about our class."

"You are going to do fine, because number one, I have faith in you and I know you can do this, and number two, you won't be alone."

By this time we are at the dining hall. Shane grabs two plates and gets two of everything we like. We find a table and start eating. We're about halfway done when our friends join us. Caitlyn introduces us to her twin cousins Ashley and Jess and their younger brother, Anthony. We find out that they lost their parents three months ago on the twins eighteenth birthday. They talk about their younger brother Anthony who's fifteen, their sister Rae who is eighteen months old and Ashley's thirteen month old son Masen. The babies are staying with Ashley and Jess's aunt, the only family member they have left older than them. We all talk about our own stories. We all head off to our classes.

A/N: Please review. I love reviews. Feel free to be completely honest.


End file.
